


For The Blood Of The Covenant

by jackson_nicole



Series: Actions Speak Louder [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

Only a week passed from Tora’s public speech and Horik and his men leaving, along with a broken-hearted Elof. Tora went back to not speaking, but not in the capacity she used to. She said passing hellos, said yes and no, spoke up when she felt like it. Tora didn’t like the panic attack she had when she was practically forced to speak to get her across her point. She hoped there would be no more marriage proposals after, but a few trickled in that she promptly refused, and Aslaug never questioned her.   
  
Within that week, much had changed. Tora had to grow accustomed to speaking more, still only speaking freely with Ivar. Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Bjorn treaded carefully around her when talking to her, knowing she would now respond, but not wanting to push her over the line and send her into a fit, though she knew her limits to make sure her attack wouldn’t happen again. And most harrowing of all, as the harsh of winter started, Ragnar had taken a turn for the worse and was bedridden all week. Because of this, Tora stayed silent still, saddened at the thought of losing the only father she ever knew.

Tora never told anyone that when she was taken, she had never known her father. Everyone assumed he had been killed in the raid and Tora didn’t know his fate, therefore kept all talk of the raid away from her. When in truth, that could very well be the case. He could have been an Englishman or a Frank. The truth was, she simply didn’t know.

~

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Tora?” Bjorn asked as he and Ubbe saddled their horses. Hvitserk had already saddled his horse and was looking through the bows trying to find one he liked. Tora joined them in the stables if only to see her horse, not having ridden in nearly a week. She wanted to be close by if and when Ragnar passed. The brothers were just as concerned, but they had ways to keep themselves preoccupied and simply wait for the news.

Tora nodded her head as her horse pushed her shoulder with her nose. Tora chuckled and turned to her, petting her.

“I’m sure.” She said softly. Hvitserk glanced at her.

“It’ll only make things worse; waiting for him to die,” Hvitserk said, his tone sympathetic. Tora glanced at him and rest her head on her horse’s neck, pressing half her face into her mane. Bjorn gave one final tug on the saddle and went to Tora.

“Try not to dwell too much? Do something more today, Tora.” He said, cupping her chin before kissing her temple and giving her a hug. Ubbe and Hvitserk did the same before Tora said goodbye and left the stables, making her way back to the hall.

“Tora.” She turned as Ivar came up to her. Her spirits lifted and she smiled, going to him. He gave her a soft smile and slipped a knife into her hand. Tora looked down and blinked. “Mother found it. She gave it to me but I have no use for it. I have many knives.”

Tora turned the knife over in her hand and gasped at the intricate designs on the hilt.

“This...this belonged to Aslaug’s father...This is Sigurd’s knife…” Tora looked up at him. “Why would you give this to me?”

Ivar shrugged and chuckled. “I do believe you threatened me once before but I couldn’t help but notice you had no blade.” He teased. Tora gave him a look, but let out a soft laugh anyway. 

As the three brothers trotted out, Ubbe raised an eyebrow as he saw the pair; Standing close, smiling and laughing. This from the youngest brother who tormented Tora her whole life left Ubbe wondering and suspicious. It peaked his interest, even more, when he saw Ivar’s smile widen as he leaned in and spoke to her.

“Next time you make a threat of death, best to follow through,” Ivar whispered, his voice teasing but on the edge of something else that sent a shiver through her body. She suppressed the shiver and smirked up at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.” She said softly. Ivar chuckled and covered the hand that held the knife, running his fingers over it.

“You’re sure you know how to use it?” He asked. Tora flipped the knife and pressed the blade against Ivar’s stomach, stepping into the motion to move closer to him. Startled by the sudden movement, Ivar gripped her upper arm then released his crutch to grip her wrist. They both chuckled and Tora stepped away. “Good.”

Tora smiled and turned to go, but Ivar grabbed her arm, gently, making her turn back. His smile had fallen and he said, “But don’t let me catch the bastard that forces you to use it.”

Tora put a gentle hand on his and gave him a soft smile. The corners of Ivar’s mouth pricked up, slightly before he released her and they both walked into the hall.

~

Just before supper, Bjorn returned with Ubbe and Hvitserk with a fine catch for their meal. They gave Tora a fat rabbit for herself and she happily cooked it over the fire, teaching Torvi and Bjorn’s young sons how to roast it perfectly. She soon opened up, quite freely to the children, feeling a sense of security with them.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Ivar’s teasing tone broke into their conversation and the young boys ran from their uncle, knowing he couldn’t properly chase after them, and giggled madly about it. Ivar chuckled as he lowered himself next to Tora. “One day, boys.”

Tora chuckled, swaying her body to nudge him before going back to her rabbit. Ivar chuckled and turned to her.

“Productive day?” He asked. Tora glanced at him and smiled.

“Hardly. Since you saw me last just a few hours ago.” She teased back. Ivar chuckled.

“You never know. One of our fine young men could have swept you off your feet to ride off into the sunset.” Ivar said. Tora turned to him, eyebrows raised in a confused amusement. Ivar laughed and beckoned a slave for ale.

“You’re in good spirits today,” Tora said, turning the spit and testing her meat. Ivar took a generous swig from his cup and nodded.

“I am. I cannot explain it.” Ivar said. Tora smiled and ripped off a piece of skin and offered it to Ivar, who happily took it.

“Any good?” She asked. Ivar nodded.

“Yes. Very.” Ivar said. He gave her a sweet smile that she returned. Their content was broken as Ubbe and Hvitserk joined them.

“How’s the rabbit, Tora?” Ubbe asked with a smile. Tora looked over at him, her smile fading just a touch.

“Good.” She said, softly, lowering her voice. “Thank you.”

Once Tora had begun speaking more frequently, it became all too clear she, not only spoke more to Ivar than anyone else, but her voice was much more strong and confident. It hurt the other three that it seemed as though Tora didn’t trust them enough to show them the same side of her she showed Ivar, but they wanted to gain that trust by giving her the space she needed to become comfortable with them.

“You seem quite happy, Ivar,” Hvitserk said. Ivar looked at him and chuckled.

“I am.” He said. Hvitserk raised an eyebrow, amused, and glanced at Ubbe, who glanced back, before he said, “What’s the source of this happiness, brother?”

Ivar shrugged and said, “I’m not sure.”

He left it at that and it made Hvitserk’s amusement turn to absolute confusion. Ubbe chuckled and shook his head. Ivar sensed the tension forming and decided to let Tora handle his brothers, since she was the reason they were there, no doubt. He stood, quickly pulling his hand from touching Tora’s before either Ubbe or Hvitserk could see and said, “I’ve things to do. Brothers. Tora.”

With that he walked off, leaving his brothers to their own devices. Tora shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and kept her gaze on the roasting rabbit. They all stayed quiet until Tora took the rabbit off the spit and began to tear the meat off.

“Is there a reason you cling to Ivar so sickeningly?” Hvitserk said suddenly, staring hard into the flames. Tora looked up, blinking at him in shock that his tone was so hard. Ubbe sighed.

“I thought we talked about this, Hvitty?” Ubbe said, softly, cocking his head ever so slightly to his brother. Tora raised an eyebrow at the men.

“What’s going on?” She asked. Ubbe sighed and shook his head.

“You used to hate Ivar. Avoid him at all costs.” Ubbe started, looking from Hvitserk to Tora. “What’s changed that you avoid us now? We’ve protected you all these years and you do not speak to us the way you speak to Ivar.”

Tora shook her head and looked away. She knew this conversation had to happen. She knew the brothers would soon take notice, the way Ivar now publicly spoke to her, gentle and kind.

“I cannot explain it, Ubbe. I’m sorry.” Tora said. She looked at him. “There’s simply something about him that allows me to speak to him.”

“What happened when you got lost, Tora?” Hvitserk asked, ripping his gaze from the flames up to her. Tora’s breath hitched and her heart began to pound. She had never told anyone about them being lost in the woods the first time Ivar heard her speak. She assumed Ivar hadn’t either, but now she wasn’t sure and would most definitely be having words with him later.

“When I-?”

“Don’t feign innocence,  _ Princess _ ,” Hvitserk said, his voice practically turning to venom. Tora fought the tears welling in her chest. Of him, Ubbe, and Bjorn, Hvitserk was the one she was closest to. She understood his hurt, but not his hate and the fact he was using Ivar’s nickname now pierced her heart as though he had actually stabbed her. “Mother told us that Ivar and you were lost in the woods the day Horik came. What happened?”

“Nothing,” Tora said, not liking the insinuation that she started to hear.

“No? Nothing of importance?” Hvitserk asked, leaning his forearms on his knees.

“Nothing of importance,” Tora said, immediately, her voice a little stronger.

“It was only when you returned that you starting speaking to him, was it not?” Hvitserk said, raising his voice slightly.

“Hvitty, that’s enough.” Ubbe hissed.

“Are you asking me if he took me? Took my innocence, my virginity?” Tora asked, her eyes beginning to burn with hate.

“You said it. Not me.” Hvitserk said, a satisfied smirk on his face. “It was just after this you had made up your mind not to marry Elof.”

“Hvitserk,” Ubbe warned, sharply.

“Just after this you didn’t want any man. Perhaps there was a reason because one man already had you!”

“Hvitserk!” Before Ubbe could take him away or calm him down Tora stood, grabbed her cup of ale and slammed the contents into Hvitserk’s face. It silenced him, making him look down to avoid the liquid burning his eyes, his face stinging slightly from the force Tora had behind the throw. Tora’s hand shook in anger and her eyes blurred with tears.

“Don’t ever. Talk to me like a whore again, Hvitserk Lothbrok. I was as pure that day as I am today.” Tora hissed lowly. “You dare speak against me in this manner when it was you I held above your brothers. You, who I could always trust and look to. You can forget those days. They are gone and you have made it so tonight.”

“Tora-” Ubbe began to hold up a hand to her, but she threw the cup down and took off before he could say anything else. He sighed and looked at his shamed brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him away to wipe the ale from his face.

~   



	2. Chapter 2

Tora stormed through the hall, first going to her room to try to calm herself, but when she wasn’t sure she was strong enough, she snuck away down to Ivar’s room. She knocked, louder than her usual soft knock and Ivar’s head shot up.

“Who?” Ivar demanded.

“* _ Ivar, please… _ *” The tears in her voice made him act. He abandoned the braces and crawled furiously to the door, reaching up to pull it open. Tora began to hurry in, but stopped to help Ivar up and back to the bed. Ivar felt her hands shake and heard it in her breath. He saw the tears that had yet to spill from her eyes and took her face in his hands, gently, stopping her from helping him any further.

“What has happened?” He asked. His brow furrowed in worry as he watched her face. She was on the edge of another attack and she was desperate to end it before it began. Tora squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, unable to speak for lack of breath. Ivar pulled her down next to him and pressed his forehead to her temple, letting her squeeze his hand to ground herself. He watched her face, carefully, and said, softly, “Breathe, Tora.”

Tora let out a gasped breath and inhaled slowly, letting her free hand splay over the fur blanket beneath her, feeling each strand of hair, and the hand grasping Ivar’s to lace her fingers with his, feeling him rub his thumb over the back of her hand. Slowly she breathed, letting her breathing even out before slowly opening her eyes, the tears now overflowing. She looked at Ivar and sighed, closing her eyes gently and pressing her forehead against his. Ivar sighed and sat back after a while, knowing she was better. He waited until the death grip on his hand was lessened, then unlaced their fingers and pulled away, letting her gather herself.

“When you left-” Tora sighed and wiped her face before pulling her legs up onto the bed and tucking them to the side. “They came to ask me why you and I seem to have become so close and why I seem to distance myself from them.”

“You don’t,” Ivar said. “In fact, you see more of them then you do me.”

Tora let out a wet giggle and turned to look at him. Ivar smirked as she pursed her lips, slightly.

“Are we upset about that? Not a touch jealous?” She teased, though her voice was still thickly laced with hurt and sadness. Ivar pouted, trying to keep the face but failing, breaking and laughing, making Tora laugh, softly, as well.

“What did you say?” Ivar asked, settling himself and lacing his hands over his chest, closing his eyes. Tora’s smile fell and she bit her lip, knowing he wouldn’t like what she would tell him.

“Hvitserk asked me what happened the day we rode off and got lost,” Tora said, gently. Ivar opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. “He asked what happened that changed me toward them.”

Ivar looked at her. “What did he ask?”

“I told him nothing happened to change me toward them...He asked specifically if nothing of importance happened.” Tora said. Ivar sat up and gave a dismissive chuckle.

“He thinks I took your purity.” He said, almost amused. But when Tora didn’t share his amusement, his face fell and he said more seriously, “He thinks I took you.”

“He never said it. But when I made the accusation...He made me to have a guilty conscience for being the one that brought it up...Not him.” Tora said. She saw his face twitch and before he could move to grab the axe by his bed, she moved quickly, snatching it up and moving away. Ivar chuckled and sighed.

“Do not play games with me, Tora,” Ivar said as he pushed himself onto his back to stare at the ceiling for a moment. He turned to lean over the bed and held a hand to her. “Give it to me.”

“No, Ivar. You are not going to challenge him. He has already been shamed.” Tora said, tossing the axe aside and well out of his reach. Ivar smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Has he? By whom? Mother? She would have him beaten.” Ivar said. Tora narrowed her eyes at him and said, “By me.”

Ivar’s cocky attitude disappeared. Tora loved his brothers and never moved against them in any way. So naturally, he wasn’t convinced this wasn’t a ruse she was playing to keep him from sinking his axe into Hvitserk.

“By you?” He asked, letting his hand fall at his side and dangle over the edge of the bed. “Do you take me for a fucking fool, Tora? You’d never shame any of us...Maybe me, but that’s not the point.”

“It’s not, but it’s true. It took everything in me not to jump through the fire and stab him. So I threw my drink in his face and told him never to speak to me like I was just a whore.” Tora said. “I told him the days of me thinking of him as brother were over for it. Ask Ubbe. He was there. He heard me.”

A wicked smirk crossed his face. “Can I not just ask our dear Hvitty?” Ivar teased. “If he lies, I’ll know it’s the truth.”

“Of course he’ll lie, Ivar! What good would that do? All it would do is give you an excuse to be alone with him and kill him.” Tora said. Ivar shrugged.

“Did you not just say the days of him as your brother were over? What do you care?” Ivar sneered.

“I can still care for him and not want to see him dead. There’s a difference between anger and hate.” Tora said. “You hate him for it, I am angry. You want him dead for it, I don’t.”

A long and pregnant moment of silence passed between them before Ivar sat back and watched her.

“You truly have a good heart, Tora,” Ivar said, his voice going soft. He sighed and settled, closing his eyes and tucking a hand under his head. “You’ll make a good wife and mother one day.”

Tora blinked, shocked to hear such a thing come from him, of all people.

“You may stay, if you wish,” Ivar spoke, breaking the silence. He looked at her and chuckled. “If you don’t trust me not to try and kill Hvitserk.”

“I trust you won’t.” She said.

“Hmm, really? Why is that?” Ivar mused. “Suddenly so trusting you’ll return me my axe?”

Ivar smirked and held out his free hand, waiting for Tora to stay in her spot and prove his point. Instead, Tora picked up the axe and placed it in his hand. Ivar’s snarky smirk was replaced by a look of confusion and suspicion.

“I trust you won’t,” Tora started, keeping her hand wrapped around the axe. “Because you know as well as I that I’ll stop speaking to you and you’ll see just how well I can use the knife you gave to me.”

Before Tora could let go of the axe, Ivar yanked it closer, Tora being yanked onto the bed, damn near on top of him, their faces inches apart.

“You would harm me, Tora?” He asked, softly. A small smirk pricked at his lips when he heard her breath hitch at the sudden intimacy.

“If I had to.” She said, just as soft. Ivar chuckled and moved the hand behind his head to push back her hair. The tender touch sparked something in both of them that they were unaware was in the other. Tora let go of the axe and Ivar put his hand back behind his head, letting the axe fall back down to the floor beside him.

“So, will you stay?” Ivar asked. Tora leaned back and shook her head.

“It will only spur Hvitserk on if he found out,” Tora said. Her heart leaped as she remembered what Hvitserk said. Ivar had settled himself once more and closed his eyes. “Ivar, who did you tell about the night we got lost?”

Ivar opened one eye to watch her, then the other to look at her.

“What?” He asked.

“Who did you tell? When we came back? The day you heard me speaking to the gods. Who did you tell about it?” Tora asked. Ivar propped himself up on his elbows.

“I told no one that you spoke to me that day,” Ivar said, not liking her accusation. Tora shook her head.

“That’s not what I asked.” She said. “Who did you tell that we both got lost in the woods all night?”

Ivar blinked and sat up. “Mother asked why I was seen to be following you out that night. I lied and said it happened by chance that we crossed paths.” He said.

“What else did you say to her?” Tora asked, her voice on the edge of desperation. Ivar blinked, finally understanding this line of question.

“She asked if  _ I _ was afraid you would get lost. I told her you got us lost and I only followed you to keep you safe for her.” Ivar said. “I made it clear I didn’t want any part of it that night and was angered that you had gotten us lost.”

“Hvitserk knew.” She said. “He knew we got lost. He asked me specifically.”

Ivar sighed and shook his head, laying back. “Mother must have mentioned it in passing. Hvitserk must have been there.” He said.

“And you’d never lie?” Tora asked, her voice clear that she was accusing him. Ivar’s head shot to her and his face hardened.

“No. Not about this. It is none of Hvitserk’s business, nor Ubbe’s, nor Bjorn’s, nor my mother or father’s about what did or didn’t happen that night.” Ivar said. “And what happened was nothing. The only remarkable thing was you spoke for the first time in 14 years. That is all.”

Tora watched him for a moment before standing and striding out the door. Once she was gone Ivar covered his face and screamed. He collapsed back in the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

“You are truly testing me with this one.” He said to the gods. Ivar chuckled and shook his head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~

When he woke the next morning, Ivar was surprised that one of his mother’s slaves summoned him to her rooms. He strapped himself into his braces and made his way through to his mother’s rooms. He walked in and went to his father first, touching his hand and sending up a silent prayer. Then he turned and lowered himself into a chair to wait for his mother.

Aslaug walked out of a side room and gave her son a look. Ivar raised an eyebrow and said, “What? What have I done?”

“It’s what you haven’t done that upsets me, Ivar.” She said, going and sitting in a chair across from him.

“Of what do you speak, Mother?” Ivar asked, confused. Aslaug sighed and said, “This tension between your brothers must end.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and sighed. “It’s not my fault Hvitserk is jealous that Tora speaks to me. And it’s not my fault he all but accused her of sleeping with me and made her throw her drink in his face.”

“That’s not the point,” Aslaug said, sharply. “What you are doing with her is causing this rift. And you will be the one to fix it.”

“I’m not going to apologize to them for something that is out of my control! Tora will speak to whomever she chooses and she chose me!” Ivar shouted. “It’s not my doing and I will not apologize for it.”

Aslaug gave a chuckle and shook her head. “You still refuse to admit it.” She stated. 

Ivar stared at his mother for a moment before giving in and giving a sigh, tossing up a hand and saying, “Admit what, Mother?”

“That you love her.” Before she could finish, Ivar groaned and let his head roll back.

“For the last time...I am not in love with Tora. I care for her, yes, but that is a far cry from love.” Ivar said, firmly.

“It is,” Aslaug said. “But you’re not  _ that _ far off. You either admit to it and act on it, or distance yourself from her. I don’t care how hard it is, you’re not to touch her in any way that is intimate or tender or caring. If she has any issues with this, she shall take up the matter with me.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow. “You’ll tell her your delusions? That I’m in love with her?” He asked.

“No. I will simply tell her it is not fit for her to be seen with you in such manners because it will ruin any future husbands that come along.” Aslaug said. Ivar snorted and laughed.

“That’s your defense!? Mother. She doesn’t want to marry anyone! She won’t care! She will do it out of spite!” Ivar spat.

“Only because the man she wants is the man she doesn’t realize she can have,” Aslaug said, rather levelheaded.

“The man she-” Ivar huffed and licked his lips, becoming increasingly irritated and impatient with her. “Who do you speak of? Ubbe? Hvitserk?”

“You.” She said. Ivar blinked.

“She-She doesn’t want to marry me. She barely has begun to tolerate me. I’m a comfort to her, that is all she sees me as.” Ivar said, standing, done with the conversation.

“I have been watching her just as much as I’ve watched you, Ivar,” Aslaug called as Ivar made his way to leave. Ivar stopped, staring out of the slotted curtains. As he stared out, he caught Tora’s eye as she walked out with Torvi and her sons, laughing and talking. She looked over and blinked, catching his eye as well. She bit her lip and turned away. Ivar sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t believe you, Mother.” Ivar lied, not even trying to hide the lie in his voice. “I’m nothing but a comfort to her. She merely tolerates me.”

“You cannot even lie to yourself.” Aslaug hissed, turning to look at him. Ivar’s gaze stared down, as he had looked away from Tora as well. He stayed silent for a time, then said, “I’ll do as you ask, Mother. I’ll distance myself and make sure she does the same.”

Before his mother could say another word, Ivar was gone, trudging through the hall and going out to train. He needed to take his anger and frustration out on something and he didn’t want Tora to be anywhere near while he did it.

~


	3. Chapter 3

Ivar’s sword nearly tasted blood all day, the droplets staining the stark white snow that crunched beneath his feet. His aggression overpowered his lack of ability to walk and even in the braces, he moved as quick as he could, fighting from the ground when he fell, hacking away blows at the ankles around him as he stood. When Ivar nearly sliced Bjorn’s arm clean off, Bjorn ended the fight, making Ivar yell and chuck his sword away, teetering off to gather his mind and his anger. Bjorn waved away his men and wrapped a bit of cloth around the cut Ivar had just given him as he made his way to his youngest brother.

“You seek the taste of blood,” Bjorn said, standing beside Ivar as he gripped the fence, staring out to the water. Ivar gave him a side-eyed glance and huffed. A small smile formed on Bjorn’s face. “Perhaps you should seek out Tora. You always leave her in high spirits.”

Ivar growled and turned on him, gripping his throat and slamming him to the ground.

“You think you know everything, don’t you, brother?” Ivar spat, tightening his grip. “You think you can simply mention her and I’ll fall on my knees for her like a lovesick child. As though she holds some sort of power over me. She means nothing to me. She’s merely a plaything for my amusement and her musings have run out.”

“Ivar…” Bjorn squeaked, clawing at his hands.

“You don’t know everything, Bjorn. Don’t ever mention her to me again or you won’t be cut from training next time.” Ivar hissed. Ivar released him, Bjorn sputtering and coughing as he rolled to one side and gasped for air. Ivar pulled himself up and stormed off to the stables, climbing onto his horse and taking off through the town. Ubbe hurried to his brother, having seen the altercation in the distance. He helped Bjorn up, concerned.

“What was that?” Ubbe asked. Bjorn sighed and shook his head.

“He’s lost his fucking mind, is what,” Bjorn said, glaring off where Ivar disappeared. “He seemed upset. I said he should visit Tora. She makes him happy. Then he just turned on me.”

Ubbe sighed and shook his head. “She must have gone to him last night,” Ubbe said. Bjorn rubbed his neck and looked at him.

“Gone to him? She’s no longer a virgin?” Bjorn asked, confused. Ubbe shook his head.

“Tora and Hvitserk had a fight. He accused her as much. She must have went to Ivar and spoke with him about it.” Ubbe said. “They might have fought as well. I can’t think of any other reason why he would be upset about it.”

With a scoff, Bjorn said, “It must have been some fight. He said she meant nothing to him. Only here for his amusement and he tired of her.”

“I’ll speak to Aslaug,” Ubbe said, patting Bjorn’s shoulder. “She will speak with him.”

Bjorn nodded and sighed as Ubbe walked off.

~

Tora spent most of the day with Torvi and Helga, then the rest of the night in the stables. Tending to the horses and feeding and playing with the cats; She hardly talked after catching eyes with Ivar. The sudden emotion that overcame her after seeing his expression stuck with her all day. She could tell something changed in him and she was worried it was from last night. Whether he was still mad at Hvitserk or her, she didn’t know, but she hated to see that scowl on his face. Even when she was still mute and hated him with every fiber of her being, she felt a small twinge in her heart whenever that scowl of pure anger came across his face. She didn’t understand why she was beginning to feel something for him, perhaps that was the reason she felt the need to speak less to the three brothers, afraid they would turn on her for it; Caring about Ivar.

Sudden hoofbeats startled her and she looked up as Ivar strode into the stable. He stopped his horse short, startled at seeing her there. His face lit up, only for a moment, then he swung down and pulled his horse away to put him in his stall. Tora watched him for a moment, then went back to brushing her horse, not speaking. The silence between them was heavy, heavier still with everything unspoken tensing their proximity. Once his horse was away, Ivar sighed and glanced at her.

“So you’re back to being mute?” He asked. Tora stopped, cocking her head toward him, slightly, then continued, staying silent to his surprise. He felt a pain in his heart thinking she was, in fact, mute once more, but he pushed it aside, trying to obey his mother, for Tora’s sake, but it seemed as though what his mother wanted was just that; What Aslaug wanted, not Tora. He decided to test her theory as he went to her.

“Mother said she has a new batch of suitors for you.” Ivar lied, moving to stand on the other side of the horse, watching her. The feel of his eyes on her was suddenly unwelcome and Tora put the brush away, dusting herself off before she turned to walk out. Ivar followed her quickly. He wanted to continue with his ruse, but he refused to cause her any more pain. “She’s asked me to stay away from you.”

Tora stopped and turned to him, glaring. “She would never ask such a thing.” Tora hissed.

“It’s true. Ask her.” Ivar said, lowering his voice and furrowing his brow and he moved his face closer as he spoke. He leaned away and moved past her.

“Why would she separate us?” Tora asked, not turning. Ivar could see the orange glow of the fire and hear the laughter of conversation from the hall. He sighed and turned to her. His mother wasn’t around; No one was. Ivar went to her slowly, sliding a hand over her arm.

“She thinks it’s causing the issues with you and my brothers. She thinks I’m doing it on purpose to pick a fight.” Ivar said. “You speak to me in a different way you do to them and she’s convinced it’s the reason why.”

“She wants things as they were?” Tora asked. “Us fighting and me mute? I’d gladly go back.”

Ivar took a sidestep around her and turned her face to his.

“You’d rather suffer in silence than live in the light?” Ivar asked, his voice the softest she’d ever heard. The tear that secretly welled behind her eyes leaked out and trickled down her cheek. Ivar reached up and wiped it away, cupping her cheek.

“I care for you, Ivar.” She finally admitted. Ivar blinked in shock. “I-I don’t know, perhaps it’s how you handled me speaking or the way you accepted it. I don’t know. I just know that I care for you. I-”

Tora had glanced away as she spoke, but now looked at him again.

“I feel comfortable with you. I feel happy. I feel like myself.” She said. Her fingers twisted her dress, anxious. She didn’t know how deep his feelings went for her or if he even truly cared, but she had to tell him how she felt so he could either shut her down and ignore her, in which case, she would gladly open up to the other three, or he would feel the same and they could then go to Ubbe, Hvitserk, and Bjorn and explain everything to bring things back to normal. Ivar sighed and slid his hand further up into her hair.

“Tora.” He started. “I care for you as well, but-”

She felt as though he had stabbed her through and through with that one ‘But’. The tears sprang to life and clouded her vision. She turned away from him and took a few steps, making Ivar close the space between them and grip her arm, gently.

“Don’t.” He demanded, harshly. He took a breath and tried to force her to turn to him, but she refused to look at him. “Tora, you must understand. My mother is right, in some ways. If we’re to be seen as close as we are, men will question. Hvitserk already made an accusation. Others might think the same. If a man comes along that you truly love, being seen with me will drive him away.”

Tora shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, tears continuing to slip out.

“I want you to be happy, Tora. I do. But if I’m the one standing in the way of you being truly happy, I don’t want to be around you.” He said. Tora sniffed as she opened her eyes, looking away from him. Ivar couldn’t help himself and held her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his face into her hair. Tora slowly reached her hands up, resting them on his arms.

“Do you care for me, Ivar?” Tora asked, her voice the barest of a whisper. Ivar looked down at her.

“Yes. I do.” He said. Tora looked at him.

“How deeply?” She asked.

“Very.” He admitted. The question was on the tip of her tongue and as much as she wanted to ask, she stopped herself, knowing he’d never give her the truth. She stepped away from his embrace, staring at him for a moment. Then she turned and walked into the hall, through the tables and conversations and straight to her room. Ivar curled his hands into fists and sighed, frustrated. He’d tried to make things easier and if anything, Tora would be hurt enough to want to stay away from him, as Aslaug wanted. He did his job and now he’d move on. He walked into the hall and took a seat next to his mother, staying silent and refusing to answer her questions as he ate.

~


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks passed as winter froze the fjords and the people wrapped themselves up. Ragnar still clung to life, if only barely. Tora almost never left his side and his sons spent more time with him than ever before.

Ragnar suddenly gasped, the wheezing in his chest getting worse. Tora jumped, quickly filling a cup with water and holding it to Ragnar’s mouth to help him drink. Ragnar drank and choked a little, forcing more coughing and wheezing. Small tears stung Tora’s eyes as she was unsure of what to do to help him.

“Ragnar.” She whispered, with tears in her voice as well as her eyes. Ragnar blinked a few times and turned his head toward her, giving her a small smile.

“Talk to me.” He wheezed. “I like listening to your voice, child.”

Tora let out a soft, wet giggle and nodded. She bit her lip, unsure of what else to tell him. She glanced around and saw they were alone, the hall silent. She set the cup down and sat on the edge of Ragnar’s bed.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any.” She started. “I’m sure Aslaug has told you, or at least someone has, that I speak more freely with Ivar now.”

Ragnar gave one chuckle, only one, to prevent another coughing fit. “You have been speaking...Quite freely with me...These past weeks…” He wheezed. Tora smiled.

“You’ve asked me to. Said it took your mind off the pain.” She said. Ragnar nodded.

“After all the years...Of never hearing you...It’s quite refreshing.” He said. Slowly, Ragnar closed his eyes and Tora held her breath. Ragnar sighed softly, as did Tora, thankful he still sighed at all.

“I care for Ivar. And he cares for me. No one knows this…” Tora hesitated. She had kept this for so long, she wasn’t sure Ivar hadn’t told Aslaug, but as she never brought it up, Tora assumed she was just as clueless as the rest. “Ivar was the first to hear me speak.”

Still, with his eyes closed, Ragnar raised an eyebrow as a smile spread across his face.

“He is a lucky man.” Tora couldn’t keep her smile from growing, knowing he was right.

“The day we got lost...That morning I spoke to the gods. Told them everything, as I tell you now.” Tora continued. “I didn’t know he was listening. I told him never to tell anyone he heard me speak. After that...I don’t know, there was something comforting about speaking to him. Nothing in him changed toward me. He didn’t care if I spoke or not.”

Tora let out a soft sigh, going over everything in her mind.

“Bjorn and Ubbe are upset that me and Ivar have grown close...Hvitserk is furious.” Tora said softly. “I love them all. They’ve treated me as a sister all these years...They are like brothers to me. I didn’t want my speaking to change this…”

Ragnar blinked open his eyes and lifted his head. The movement made Tora jump, slightly, surprised he looked so alert and his eyes were clear.

“Is this why you never began speaking? They grew accustomed to your silence and you didn’t want them to treat you different?” He asked his voice clearer than it had been in weeks. Tora bit back a giddy giggle, hopeful this meant he might have taken a good turn toward recovery. She nodded, overwhelmed and happy that someone finally understood her in her silence. Ragnar chuckled and nodded, slowly closing his eyes as they clouded once more and put his head back down on the pillow. Tora watched him for a moment until she heard his soft snore, telling her he was asleep. Tora sighed and went back to getting things ready for Ragnar’s inevitable funeral.

~

It was another week before everyone knew it was his last. The hall stayed near deathly silent, everyone simply waiting for the announcement. Tora stayed by him and spoke to him, more than she’d ever spoken to Ivar and her voice began to fade, slightly.

“Tora,” Ragnar said, softly, reaching out a shaky hand to touch her arm. Tora looked at him and took his hand. “There’s...A chest...Over beneath that-that old shield there…”

Tora looked around and spotted the worn wooden shield. She looked back at Ragnar.

“I see it.” She said. Ragnar nodded.

“There’s...There’s a pendant...Silver.” He said. “There’s...A picture of a beast...On it...The size of your palm…”

Tora nodded. Ragnar sighed and closed his eyes.

“Find it...Bring it to me…” Tora nodded again and set down Ragnar’s hand to rifle through the chest. She found the pendant, wrapped in an animal skin and brought it to him. She took the pendant out and set it in his hand. He blinked his eyes open and smiled, lifting the pendant to look at it, tracing his fingers over the picture engraved on it. His smile made tears stream down Tora’s face. It seemed to tell a story, though they both stayed quiet. She knew he had a fond memory floating through what was left of his mind. 

“This pendant...Was given to me...By my mother.” Ragnar said. “To bring me protection and good fortune.”

Ragnar lowered the pendant and sighed, feeling for Tora’s hand and set the pendant in it.

“What do you want me to do with it?” She asked. Ragnar chuckled.

“Keep it. Pass it on to your children.” He said, his voice growing weaker.

“No...No, Ragnar, I cannot…”

“Please. As my gift to you, child.” He wheezed. Before Tora could continue to protest, a slave walked in and set a bowl of meat on the table. “You, slave...Come.”

The timid young girl made her way over and bowed her head.

“My King.” She said.

“Summon my wife and my sons.” He said. “I want my family here when I pass through the doors of Valhalla.”

Tora’s heart lurched and she bit her lip to stop herself from outright sobbing. The slave nodded and hurried to gather the boys and tell Aslaug. Tora wiped her face and stood.

“Where are you going, Tora?” Ragnar asked, feeling her weight lift from the bed. Tora turned.

“You asked for your family, my King. I’ll let you have your moment.” She said. Ragnar smiled and lifted his hand to her. Tora sat back down and took it. He gave a heavy sigh.

“Stay. Please.” He said.

“Ragnar, I may be a daughter in your eyes, but I am not family. I shouldn’t be here.” She said as a stray tear trickled down her cheek. Ragnar gave her a soft smile and lifted his hand to wipe it away.

“Ever since the day, I brought you here...After taking you from your home, your mother...There was a reason, Tora.” Ragnar said. “I did pity you, it’s true...But when I looked at you...I saw my own daughter...My Gyda...You are not just a child...I captured and raised as my own...You  _ are _ my daughter...And I am so sorry...That I never claimed you as such...My daughter and Princess of Kattegat...It is one of my many, many mistakes...But the one I truly regret.”

If she wasn’t a blubbering mess before, she was now. She didn’t try to stop herself from crying and let her sobs and sniffles escape, letting it all out. This was all she had ever wanted from her own father and Ragnar gave her this final gift of claiming her, even if it wasn’t official, it was in her heart and she knew now, it was in his. Outside, she heard the commotion of the boys gathering and she hurried to ask him one last question.

“Ragnar...The-The pendant you gave me...On my 13th birthday...The one-The drag-The gold dragon pendant...The one meant for Gyda…” She whispered. She saw Ragnar fading and hoped she hadn’t lost her chance. “Ragnar...It was meant to be worn by the daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok...It-It meant...When you gave it…”

Tora’s thoughts were everywhere she could hardly get out what she wanted to say.

“Do I have your permission, my King, to display the necklace of the daughter of Ragnar Lothbrok?” She asked, finally. Ragnar didn’t answer her. He merely turned his head to her and smiled, proudly. Tora took the smile as a ‘Yes’ and kissed his hand as the boys walked in and Aslaug rushed to his side.

“Ragnar,” Aslaug said, taking Tora’s place as she stood and moved away, tucking the pendant away.

As his sons and his wife gathered around his bed as he took his last breath, Tora pressed her hands to her mouth, to keep from sobbing. Ubbe stood beside her and put an arm around her, holding her close and letting her cry into his chest, burying her face to silence the sobs. Bjorn’s eyes were clouded with tears as he sat opposite his stepmother, holding Ragnar’s hand. Hvitserk stood at the foot of the bed, next to Ivar, both of them glancing at each other, putting aside their differences and hate for the moment, in mourning for their father. Outside, a horn blew long and loud, signaling the death of King Ragnar Lothbrok.

~


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed and the celebrations ended, daily life in Kattegat slowly returning. Tora still mourned in silence but proudly displayed her pendant, with a blessing from Aslaug as well. Things between Hvitserk and Tora remained strained, while Ubbe and Bjorn made up with them both, Tora and Ivar. Once their father’s funeral had ended, Ivar and Hvitserk remained at odds, until Aslaug sat them both down and made them resolve their issues before they could stand and leave. Three days it went on, until the celebrations began. The brothers finally came to terms, but Tora refused to forgive Hvitserk for his remarks. Only after the snows of winter has melted away, that Tora was called to Aslaug’s rooms.

“You wished to see me, my Queen?” She said as she walked in and stood, waiting. Aslaug looked up and smiled, waving her over and holding out her hand to her. Tora gave a small smile and went to her, taking her hand and letting Aslaug help her onto the bed next to her. Aslaug pushed a hand through her hair and smiled.

“You never wear your hair anything but loose,” Aslaug said. Tora blinked, confused at the comment, her face changing into a mix of confusion and happiness at the tenderness she showed her. Aslaug smiled. “Let me arrange it for you?”

“I-” Tora blinked again, this time in surprise. She smiled and nodded before moving in front of Aslaug as she began to comb out her hair. Tora sat in silence, unable to keep a smile from her face as she dug up a vague memory of her mother sitting her down in her lap and arranging her hair as Aslaug did now.

“I am glad you’ve told me what Ragnar said to you, Tora. I know it must have meant much to you.” Aslaug said. Tora gave a small nod as not to mess up what Aslaug was doing.

“Yes. I-I confess…” She hesitated. “I do not know who my father is. I-I don’t even know if he is an Englishman or not. He could have been a Frank or from somewhere else.”

Aslaug raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Truly? We all assumed he perished in the raid with your mother.” Aslaug said.

“I let you think such. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to look for him and, well, once I was old enough to understand I could…” A tear slipped from her eye and couldn’t finish. But Aslaug knew what she wanted to say. She smiled and said, “We treated you and raised you as our own. You didn’t think you needed to find him.”

“I do wish to know who he is, where I come from...But I fear it’s too late. He’s surely dead by now.” Tora said. Aslaug set her hands on Tora’s shoulders as she finished the braids and tying the two behind her head, laying them on the bed of dark curls. Tora turned to her and smiled. “Thank you.”

“He may not be dead, Tora. We shall send a messenger out to England to inquire about your heritage.” Aslaug said. She touched Tora’s cheek gently before she said, “In the meantime, I think we should prepare a sacrifice to the gods.”

Tora tilted her head to the side in wonder. “Sacrifice? For what?” She asked. Aslaug gave a soft chuckle and patted her hand.

“My child.” She started, standing and having Tora follow her over to a big wooden chest. “I know you may not agree, but with Ragnar gone, men  _ will _ come for you. We must sacrifice to the gods so they send you a suitable husband.”

Tora pulled her hand away and stepped back as Aslaug opened the chest to reveal a wedding dress.

“I’ve already expressed my desire not to marry, Aslaug,” Tora said, her voice strong and defiant.

“It will be much more difficult for us to protect you, Tora, with Ragnar gone. The boys can do their best, but if a man does not see Ragnar or a father denying his request, I am powerless to stop him.” Aslaug said. “If you are married to a good man who is loyal to us, you won’t have to leave us.”

“I don’t want some man who thinks to claim me!” Tora shouted. “I will not be used for sons and discarded when I am spent! I will be loved and cherished and treated as I should be!”

“You are the Princess of Kattegat, Tora!” Aslaug shouted back. “No man lower than a prince shall be invited here.”

“I don’t want any random prince, Aslaug. He could be a king and I still wouldn’t want him.” Tora said, lowering her voice. “I refuse to marry a man I don’t know. Invite them if you wish, but they will stay no longer than 5 years before I will warm to one of them and deem them worthy of me.”

Aslaug stepped to her, taking her shoulders, gently. “That is why we must make a sacrifice. To please the gods to send someone worthy, whom you will know.” She said. Tora scoffed.

“The only men I know are the men here. And if I  _ am _ named Princess, only your sons will be worthy. Them or King Harald, who already has a wife and I will not share my husband.” Tora said. “Make the sacrifices you wish, but I will have the final say in whom I marry. I will not be forced into marriage.”

Before Aslaug could respond, Tora spun on her heel and walked out. Aslaug shook her head and sighed.

~

Tora stormed out of the hall and down to the docks, where Ubbe and Bjorn were making sure things were ready to sail down the coast. They were leaving on some adventure, they said a beach was discovered among the fjords that everyone was convinced was a place of the gods. No doubt, Aslaug had proposed this idea, so they could make a sacrifice there at the same time one was held here for Tora’s future husband.

As she stepped onto the boat, Ubbe looked up and tossed a bundle up to her, thinking it was Bjorn. Ubbe saw her and his eyes widened as the bundle flew at her, but Tora chuckled and caught it anyway.

“Where’s it supposed to go?” She asked. Ubbe went to her and chuckled, taking the bundle.

“Sorry, Tora. I thought you were Bjorn.” He said. Tora shook her head and smiled. She moved past him, walking along the boat and her smile faded. Ubbe watched her and began to follow her to the other side. “What’s happened this time?”

Tora turned and sighed, sitting on the edge of the boat.

“Aslaug said there’s to be a sacrifice.” She said Ubbe sighed and crossed his hands in front of him.

“I know,” Ubbe said, with a small smile. Tora gave him a look.

“Is this why you and Bjorn are sailing to the supposed beach of the gods?” Tora asked. Ubbe nodded and went to sit next to her.

“Yes.” He admitted. “She just wants you taken care of, Tora. Like she would want if you were born her daughter. It would still be the same.”

“I have Ragnar’s blessing, I have Aslaug’s blessing, you and your brothers have always treated me as sister...But there has been no official announcement that they have adopted me and I am the official Princess of Kattegat. It will never happen unless I marry one of you.”

Ubbe chuckled and stood, holding out a hand to pull her up with him and help her off the boat.

“You never know what the gods have in store for you, Tora,” Ubbe said, kissing her hand before letting it go. “The gods have seen your future. You must let things play out as they have spoken it.”

Tora gave an irritated sigh and said, “I’d rather turn my back on them than be forced into a marriage like this.”

Tora huffed and walked away, leaving Ubbe to shake his head before going back to the boat.

~

Ivar sat on the cliff, overlooking Kattegat. He whittled away at the piece of wood in his hand, smirking to himself as he worked. Floki was somewhere nearby gathering nuts and berries and other random crap. While the braces allowed Ivar to walk as any normal man, he still needed help if he wanted to get away from everything to his own little space he made on top of the cliff.

A twig snapped behind him and didn’t turn, assuming it was Floki coming back. But he realized he was wrong when the sharp tip of a blade was pushed into his back, not with enough force to make him bleed, but enough to make him still and grip the knife in his hand, ready to attack. Then the sudden floral scent met his nose and the wisps of dark curls caught his eye. He turned and sighed, seeing Tora’s smiling face staring at him.

“What if I’d been an assassin?” She teased, removing the knife and sitting next to him, slipping the blade back under her dress, in its sheath strapped to her thigh. Ivar chuckled and continued whittling.

“Then you’d be dead before you could stick that knife any further,” Ivar said. Tora giggled and glanced at him as she let her feet swing over the edge. Ivar looked at her as she stared out over the water. He reached up to brush a few stray hairs away and slide the backs of his fingers along her cheek. Tora turned to him and smiled. “Is everything alright?”

Tora nodded and leaned closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Ivar sighed and abandoned his work, putting his knife back and moved closer to rest a hand on her thigh.

“You’re lying.” He said, with a smirk. “I’ve already told you once you’re a terrible liar.”

They both chuckled and Tora shifted, resting her chin on his shoulder as he turned to look at her.

“Aslaug is still trying to marry me off.” She said. Ivar nodded.

“She told us about the sacrifice,” Ivar said. Tora sighed and looked away, sitting up. “Tora, you know she is right. You  _ must _ get married; Have children, live your life the way the gods intended.”

“And what if they intended for me never to marry?” Tora asked, before turning her head and giving him a look. “I should have been married by now or made a love connection with someone and I should be courted.”

“Well, you refuse to let that happen.” Ivar teased.

“Despite that fact.” She said. “There are quite a few men in the city who I know have an interest in me. Why have they not come forward? Why are they such cowards they never asked Ragnar for my hand? It was up to me anyway, he shouldn’t have refused them."

Ivar chuckled and shook his head. He picked up his wood and began working again.

“If you want it to end so badly, why not just tell Mother you wish to marry one of us? You know us, you love us..” Ivar looked at her. “Plus you could just give in to Hvitserk and make him happy.”

Tora glared at him as he chuckled.

“It’s not funny, Ivar. You know I still haven’t forgiven him.” Ivar groaned and leaned back, slightly, before leaning forward back to his original position.

“When will you? Me and him have set aside our differences.” Ivar said.

“Because he didn’t call you a whore. You were never the woman he thought of as a sister and call her a whore for no reason other than petty, childish jealousy.” Tora said. “Would you forgive him so easily if I were your wife and he said such things to me?”

Ivar snickered and said, “In truth, he’d be dead already if you were my wife and he said such things.”

Tora smirked. “My point exactly.” She said, turning back to look out over the cliff.

“And if I recall,” Ivar continued. “I  _ did _ want to kill him for the comments he made.  _ You _ were the one who stopped me.”

“Because I still care for him and don’t wish to see him dead. I simply have no desire to speak to him.” Tora said. Ivar shook his head and smirked. A content silence settled upon them, Ivar whittling away and Tora watching Kattegat and the sea. She finally turned to Ivar and said, “What are you making?”

Ivar blew through the hole he’d just carved and held out the complete piece. He smiled, proud of himself and handed it to her. Tora took it and looked it over.

“Something for Erik. I believe he'll be receiving his armband soon.” Ivar said. Tora gave him a look.

“And since when do you dote on your nephews?” She asked, handing the statue back. He smirked and took it, setting it aside and laying back in the grass.

“I don’t. I give it to Floki and he gives it to the boys. No one is any the wiser.” Ivar said, tucking his hands behind his head. Tora giggled and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbow and placing her other hand on Ivar’s chest.

“And may the gods burn if Ivar the Boneless is seen being gentle and kind to another person,” Tora said. Ivar looked at her and said, “Watch what you say, kitten. I already do so with you.”

Tora’s giggle was cut short, turning into a squeal as Ivar grabbed her waist and tucked her under him, rolling on top of her. Tora laughed and pushed at his chest, then resting her hands at his shoulders. Ivar looked down at her and smiled. He cupped a hand around her face and said, “Your hair has been arranged. You never have like this.”

“Your mother arranged it,” Tora said. “I think she was trying to test out new styles for my wedding. She told me about the sacrifice after.”

Ivar chuckled and ducked his head down to touch his nose to hers, lightly, then come back up.

“Such a burden. To be a beautiful woman and wanted by every man.” He teased. Tora snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Not every man. Hvitserk is the only one among you four to seem like he has an interest, the way he’s so jealous.” Tora said. Ivar’s smile faded, just a touch, as he stared down at her. It was an intense feeling that coursed through him. It felt right, it felt natural, it felt like now was the time and he wasn’t going to miss his opportunity and give his brother a chance.

“He’s not the only one of us…” Ivar said, gently. Tora blinked and inhaled, softly, but sharply, realizing what he meant. A hand slid from his shoulder to his neck, draped around it delicately.

“Ivar...Don’t…” Tora wanted to push him away, wanted him to stop. She wanted to run back to Kattegat and avoid him, but at the same time, that same spark that came to life the day Ivar was hellbound to kill Hvitserk was there again, more intense than she had ever felt it.

“It has taken a long time for me to admit, for me to realize,” Ivar said. “I said I care for you and I do...I just never realized how deep it ran until now.”

“Ivar, don’t...Please don’t…” Tora begged, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Ivar didn’t listen and chuckled.

“Mother was right.” He said. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, “I’m in love with you, Tora.”

Tora squeezed her eyes shut, the tears slipping out, as she slid her hands into his hair while Ivar nuzzled her neck and held her close. She took a gasped breath and sniffled, shaking her head as she moved his away to look at him.

“Ivar, please. I can’t…”

“Can’t what?” He asked. Tora didn’t answer but simply shook her head. Ivar shifted and cupped her cheek. “I’ll take it all back if you can tell me right now that you don’t love me.”

As much as she wanted to say it, Ivar was right when he said she was a terrible liar. Whether she said it or not, Ivar would know the truth. In her silence, Ivar smiled and ducked his head down to slide his lips over hers. At the touch of his lips, Tora’s fingers curled around his hair as she clung to him, kissing him back. He held her waist as he kissed her over and over, the feeling it gave him bursting in his chest, almost a relief off of him, never understanding just how much he had wanted this. His hand traveled down her thigh and gripped her dress. Everything in him wanted to possess her with everything he had, but he stopped, letting the material go. More twigs snapped and they quickly broke apart and sat up as Floki’s head came into view.

“Ivar? Are you ready to re-Oh! Tora.” Floki said, delighted. Tora turned and gave him a soft smile.

“Floki.” She said as he came to her and helped her up, giving her a hug.

“What brings you here?” He asked. “I didn’t know Ivar told anyone else about this place.”

Ivar chuckled and looked up at him.

“I tell her everything now, Floki. There’s almost nothing that she doesn’t know.” He said. Tora glanced at him, struggling to keep the smile for Floki. He giggled and went to Ivar to help him stand, then the three of them made their way back to Kattegat.


End file.
